El Triton
by MilyDeKatsuki
Summary: Kyle, es un tritón bastante curioso que un dia salva a un humano de ahogarse, su primer amor ¿daría todo por volverlo a ver? Mi version de el popular cuento "la sirenita" entren hay Hard. ¿quien no deseo que le contaran esta versión?
1. Chapter 1

¿Crees en sirenas? ¿Tritones? Seres de increíble belleza, capaces de llevarte al cielo con su celestial canto y que podemos decir de su sorprendente poder para poder controlar los mares. ¿Y si te dijese que si existen?, ¿no lo crees? Entonces déjame contarte, no solo sobre la existencia de estos maravillosos seres, si no de la historia de amor más grande que el mundo alguna vez vivió o vive.

El cielo se encontraba teñido con un hermoso color naranja, pues el sol que había deslumbrado antes estaba lentamente quedándose dormido, el mar impotente y rebosante de vida reflejaba este color como su mejor gala, pero no es aquí donde nuestra historia da inicio, si no en lo profundo de este océano, donde ningún ser humano ha logrado llegar jamás, tan profundo y lejano de la superficie como el cielo esta de la tierra.

Justo ahí rodeado de hermosos corales, de diversos tamaños y colores se alzaba un castillo, impotente y sublime, el dorado intenso brillaba con vida propia, de oro y diamantes estaba constituido este hermoso ejemplar, dejando mudo a cualquiera que lo viera, pero no solamente el castillo rebosaba de joyas, a su alrededor, algunas especies de casas y edificios de brillante dorado adornaba el lugar, era una hermoso reino.

En este su gente podía vivir en paz y armonía, pues amaban a su rey y su reina, quienes gobernaban con amor y justicia, no podían ser más felices.

-¡Kyle! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- un grito se oyó por los pasillos, resonando entre las paredes, el pelinegro nado con prisa buscando a su hermano mayor, busco en todos los rincones sin encontrarlo, estuvo a punto de rendirse cuando una fugaz idea recorrió su cabeza.

Salió con prisas del impotente castillo, de verdad necesesitaba encontrar a su hermano, hoy era su cumpleaños y todos estaban reunidos en una gran fiesta, donde todos los gobernantes de los 7 reinos se encontraban, ¿el problema? Pues este no aparecía desde la mañana, y padre estaba de muy mal humor lo que seguro ocasionaría una gran tormenta en la superficie, la cual por cierto estaba prohibida visitar.

…

-¡esto es maravilloso!- exclamo el pelirrojo con un brillo en sus ojos verdes, había encontrado un barco hundido, lo cual significaba, encontrar más artefactos humanos, los cuales adoraba.

-¿y si hay tiburones?- un ojiazul nado rápidamente hacia su amigo, realmente estaba asustado de estar ahí.

-Vamos Butters no te preocupes no hay tiburones aquí- intento tranquilizarle acariciándole sus cabellos, este solamente bajo la mirada no muy convencido de la idea del pelirrojo.

Kyle sonrió con dulzura a su amigo intentando brindarle seguridad, cuando noto que este dejo de temblar un poco comenzó a nadar dentro del sombrío barco siendo seguido por el rubio, busco con su ojos cualquier objeto que llamara su atención, encontró un pequeño artefacto de color plateado, que tenia puntas justo como el tridente de su padre, pero en miniatura, lo tomo con cuidado mirándolo con fascinación.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el rubio intrigado, aunque no tanto como su amigo.

Kyle se encogió de hombros, siguiendo con su búsqueda, cada vez estaba más convencido de querer conocer el mundo humano, tenían tantas cosas hermosas, pero su padre jamás le dejaba siquiera acercarse a la superficie, estaba prohibido.

Se quedo pasmado al encontrar una pintura aun en perfecto estado, nunca había visto una completa, admiro el marco con piedras incrustadas, en esta se podía apreciar a una muchacha con un vestido elegante bailando con un hombre de traje, a su alrededor todas las personas aplaudían.

-seguro era una fiesta- hablo Butters sonriendo, pero esta sonrisa se esfumo rápidamente al recordar algo de suma importancia.

-¡la fiesta!- gritaron ambos tritones, nadando apresuradamente hacia la salida, de verdad que su padre iba a matarlo, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de su propia fiesta?

-¡Kyle por fin te encuentro!- grito el pelinegro llegando hasta su hermano, tomándolo por los hombros mirándolo alarmado.

-lo siento Ike, lo olvide- respondió mordiéndose el labio.

-¿sabes lo furioso que esta padre?- le informo agitándolo.

Kyle solamente sonrió en forma de disculpa, su hermano menor suspiro soltándolo.

-de todas formas, ¿Qué haces tan cerca de la superficie?- le pregunto mirando hacia arriba, el pelirrojo y el rubio hicieron lo mismo, de verdad que estaban cerca de la superficie.

-bueno olvidemos eso, no lo vuelvas a hacer y vámonos pronto que…- Ike no pudo terminar de hablar, pues una sombra se cernió sobre ellos, un barco pasaba sobre ellos, los ojos de Kyle se iluminaron, y Ike bufo.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- Exclamo antes de que se le ocurriese hablar.

-solo un poco, vamos Ike, es mi cumpleaños- le rogo poniendo ojos suplicantes, Ike intento resistirse pero termino cediendo.

-solo un poco- ante esto Kyle le abrazo y comenzó a nadar a la superficie, Butters sonrió siguiéndole, y Ike también les siguió no muy convencido.

Al llegar a la superficie los tres sacaron su cabeza por primera vez hacia el mundo exterior, un enorme barco de color blanco lleno de luces fue lo que observaron, los tres exclamaron asombrados al ver como enormes chispas de colores explotaban en el cielo, algo que nunca habían visto.

-es hermoso…- susurro Kyle, este se acerco un poco más al barco, escondiéndose de la vista de los humanos, por una pequeña ranura pudo observar como las personas bailaban felices, sonrió.

-¡con ustedes el príncipe Craig Tucker!- anuncio una voz masculina.

-un príncipe…- susurro Ike a Butters, quienes al igual que Kyle miraban asombrados a los humanos.

Kyle sintió que su corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos al ver al hombre, que vestía un traje de color blanco, tenía un cabello negro lacio y unos hipnotizan tés ojos azules, hermosos a la vista del pelirrojo quien se sonrojo, este comportamiento no paso desapercibido por su hermano menor quien lo miro alarmado, sería un enorme problema si este se enamorara un… simple humano.

-Kyle debemos irnos- aviso a su hermano quien salió de sus ensimamientos asintiendo calladamente, los tres se alejaron sin sumergirse en el agua mirando por última vez la embarcación, antes de poder volver al mar un rayo se dejo ver impotente en el oscuro cielo, las olas se levantaron con violencia arremetiendo contra el barco.

-¡es padre! ¡Está muy enojado debemos apresurarnos!- exclamo Ike a su hermano.

Kyle asintió, un enorme estruendo le hizo voltear apresurado, comprobando con horror que el barco se hundía debido a la tormenta, su corazón se encogió al pensar en que el chico de ojos azules podía estar ahogándose, con rapidez se hundió en el mar nadando hacia el barco, una mano le detuvo.

-¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Es un humano no podemos ayudarlos! – grito Ike sosteniéndolo, el pelirrojo lo pensó un momento pero fue más grande su impulso, se soltó de su hermano buscando entre los escombros a la persona que hizo latir su corazón como nadie, Butters le siguió hasta donde pudo pero grito alarmado al sentir como alguien le tomaba de la mano, giro encontrándose con unos ojos azules cielo, realmente hermosos, sus miradas se encontraron antes de que este cayera inconsciente, el rubio lo tomo con prisas llevándolo hacia la superficie, no quería que muriera.

El pelinegro chasqueo la lengua molesto, había perdido de vista a su hermano y a Butters, nado con rapidez, sin embargo una cabellera castaña llamo su atención, era una niña que luchaba por respirar, su corazón se apretó en su pecho, intento ignorarla pero no pudo hacerlo, sin saber el porqué la tomo entre sus manos sacándola a la superficie.

Kyle miraba a su alrededor buscándolo desesperadamente, no podía dejar que muriera, a su alrededor personas morían y sus nervios crecían, deseaba ayudarlos pero no tenía tiempo, suspiro aliviado cuando logro divisar a un pelinegro inconsciente, lo tomo con rapidez subiéndolo a la superficie, al salir la lluvia caía a torrentes, por lo cual lo llevo a una pequeña cueva que logro divisar, se arrastro como pudo con su aleta en la tierra dejándolo lo más lejos del agua posible.

-no te mueras, por favor, no te mueras- le pidió sintiendo lagrimas caer por sus ojos, acaricio su pálida mejilla, estaba helada, beso sus morados labios.

Estaba prohibido subir a la superficie, estaba prohibido tener contacto con humanos, ayudarlos y pero aun mas estaba prohibido traerlos de la muerte, el canto de los tritones y de las sirenas podían traer de vuelta la vida de alguien solamente una vez en su vida, esta se reservaba únicamente para sí mismos, cuando la necesitaran, no podían ni siquiera dársela a otro de su misma especie.

-no te dejare morir…- susurro a su amado, comenzó entonces a cantar una canción que su madre le solía cantar de niños, su hermosa voz llego a los oídos de Craig quien comenzó a respirar, volviendo a la vida, con pesadez abrió los ojos observando unos orbes de un color verde esmeralda, deleitándose con la voz más maravillosa que había escuchado en su vida.

Jamás olvidaría esa hermosa melodía, ni esos ojos tan hermosos, y por sobre todo jamás olvidaría a esa maravillosa criatura que le había salvado la vida, su verdadero amor.

Continuara…

Chan, Chan, Chan lo sí soy horrible no eh terminado una historia y salgo con esta mamada, pero es que no podía sacármela de la cabeza, pensé en escribirla y dejarla allí pero no pude evitar subirla, les prometo que será cort episodios más y largos, este es mas como el prologo, espero que les guste esta versión del famoso cuento de hadas, la sirenita pero versión yaoi y si Cryle, si también habrá Butters y Kenny, Ike y Ruby y Hard. Dejen sus comentarios me animaran a escribir el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonrió acariciando con el suave rostro del de ojos verdes, grandes y brillantes, como dos pares de joyas, hermosos, sin embargo su vista le jugaba una mala pasada pues aun no lograba aclararla del todo.

-¿quien…eres?- pregunto jadeando, arrastrando cada una de las silabas, el pecho le dolía.

-aun estas demasiado débil, acabas de volver de la muerte, no hables yo no soy nadie importante- susurro Kyle besando con delicadeza la mano cálida del humano, tenía que irse, si no lo hacia la tormenta no terminaría y por más que odiara admitirlo, no podía estar mucho tiempo en tierra, ya le costaba mucho mantener la respiración, y había obsequiado su vida alterna.

Antes de que el pelinegro volviera a decir una palabra le acallo con un suave beso, este sin soportar mas el dolor en su pecho cayo inconsciente, Kyle escucho unos gritos y pasos apresurados, seguramente buscaban a su príncipe, se arrastro hacia el mar, su hogar, miro atrás, viendo por última vez a su amado, sus mundos eran demasiados distantes como para que pudieran estar juntos.

-¡Kyle!- el llamado desesperado de su hermano menor le aparto de sus pensamientos, con un fuerte dolor en el pecho se hundió en el mar, nadando con prisa hacia el palacio, su padre estaba demasiado enojado, ¿Cómo reaccionaría si se enterara de que su hijo mayor había desobedecido sus reglas?

-prométeme, que esto no se va a volver a repetir- pidió Ike a su hermano mirándolo con intensidad.

Kyle sonrió falsamente, asintiendo.

-lo hare- mintió, Butters sonrió negando sabía que no sería así, conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabia que lo volvería a hacer de nuevo.

Al llegar al palacio el rubio se separo de ambos príncipes, el iría al salón directamente, Kyle y Ike tenían que cambiarse, ambos hermanos nadaron con prisas a la habitación que compartían, allí el pelirrojo se puso su corona, las pulseras y collares de oros necesarias, odiaba usar esas cosas, tomo una especie de pareo de cadenas doradas usándolas en la cintura.

Se miro en el espejo con algo de recelo, no le gustaba para nada usar tantos accesorios pero debía de admitir que le quedaban bastantes bien, peino su cabello rojo, su piel blanca hacia un hermoso contraste con sus ojos, cabello y cola verde, tenía un vientre bastante plano, justo debajo de su ojo tenía un pequeño lunar que todos solían alagar, y pequeñas pecas se esparcían a través de su cuello y espalda.

-¿si su majestad termino de admirarse podemos irnos?- Ike se burlo de este comenzando a nadar a la salida, Kyle sonrió y le siguió, el pelinegro al igual que el tenia pulseras y collares, al igual que ese odioso pareo.

Al llegar a la enorme puerta que daba paso al salón los guardias dieron una leve reverencia al que en poco años seria su nuevo rey, este les sonrió avergonzado, aun no se acostumbraba a eso, la enorme puerta se abrió atrayendo todas las miradas hacia los príncipes, todos sonrieron aplaudiendo, el ojiverde sonrió en agradecimiento comenzando a nadar a través del salón yendo hacia su padre, quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Kyle, hijo mío, ¿puedo saber el porqué la tardanza?- le riño, apretando el tridente con disimulo, la mujer a su lado también le miro con el ceño fruncido, Kyle suspiro.

-lo siento Padre, me distraje y olvide la fiesta, lo lamento prometo que no volverá a pasar- se disculpo más que por compromiso que por sentirlo, para nada quería estar en esa fiesta.

-solo porque es tu cumpleaños número 18 y es algo especial dejare pasar este accidente- dijo el hombre levantándose de su enorme silla, todos miraron al rey sonriendo, contentos y Kyle alzo una ceja.

-¿especial?- pregunto el ojiverde, Ike levanto los hombros y su madre le cayó con la mirada.

-Hoy mi hijo mayor cumple 18 años- anuncio sonriendo- hemos hablado en el consejo y debido a la inteligencia que este posee, tengo el placer de anunciar que recibirá la primera parte de sus dones- termino mirándole sonriendo, Kyle abrió los ojos sorprendido, no pensó que tan pronto recibiría la primera parte de sus poderes.

Kyle sonrió alegremente, y su padre le entrego un anillo con una hermosa piedra incrustada.

-felicidades- le dijo abrazándolo, Kyle correspondió el abrazo sonriendo estaba contento.

La fiesta continua con alegría, pero Kyle no podía dejar de pensar en aquel chico de ojos azules, ¿estaría bien?, si el consejo se enterara de lo que había hecho de ninguna manera le habrían permitido recibir parte de sus poderes tan pronto.

Le había entregado su vida a ese humano, sin conocerlo siquiera, ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Se aparto de la muchedumbre que le felicitaba, con alegría, este solo les sonreía falsamente mientras nadaba con prisa huyendo del salón, respiro hondo cuando estuvo solo, miro por la ventana el reino, su reino, ¿podría gobernarlo? Había sido imprudente.

-¿está bien su majestad?- una voz profunda le saco de sus pensamientos, giro encontrándose con un rubio de ojos azules.

-Estoy bien, Trent, solamente me siento algo presionado, ¿podre acaso ser un buen Rey algún día?- suspiro mirándolo, conocía a Trent desde niños, siempre habían estado juntos, aunque el ahora era un guardia.

-lo serás, estoy seguro de eso, ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que no?- le pregunto alzando una ceja.

Lo miro mordiéndose el labio, ¿se lo contaba?, siempre había confiado en Trent desde hace años seria una ofensa no confiar en él.

-no debes contarle esto a nadie- le aclaro sonrojándose.

Trent le miro indignado, ¿no confiaba en él?

-soy su fiel sirviente majestad, pero antes que eso, su fiel amigo- le dijo acercándose a él- ¿Qué sucede?- le presiono.

…

-debería estar orgulloso de su hijo… es de verdad muy inteligente nos ah ayudado mucho- agradeció el príncipe de un reino cercano al rey, este le sonrió, era cierto su hijo era muy inteligente, y había ayudado mucho a los reinos amigos, además de que era amado por todo el que lo conociera, sin embargo este estaba hoy extraño algo decaído, eso no le gustaba para nada.

Acaricio su tridente algo extrañado, las puertas del salón se abrieron con brusquedad dejando entrar a un hombre de cabellos castaños, seguido de 4 hombres más.

-¡tú!- grito el rey tomando el tridente y levantándose pero el otro solamente levanto uno de sus manos sonriendo.

-¿qué sucede acaso no estoy invitado?- pregunto sarcástico el chico comenzando a acercarse, seguido de los otros.

-tiburones…- bufo la reina algo asustada, pues estos eran sus más grandes enemigos, y que estuviesen aquí no era nada bueno.

-que es lo que quieres…- le amenazo frunciendo el ceño.

-oh vamos, solíamos ser amigos ¿no lo recuerdas?- Gerald bajo el tridente un poco, si este quisiese problemas ya hubiese sangre.

-¿Qué quieres?- volvió a preguntar.

-es algo bastante curioso no crees, que nuestros hijos cumplan años el mismo día…- comenzó nadando hacia este.

-ve al grano- frunció el seño y Randy solo sonrió.

-creo que deberíamos hablar en privado…- pidió mirando con molestia a la pelirroja, realmente la odiaba, ella le había quitado lo que más quería.

…

-¿Trent?- Kyle zarandeo al rubio quien le miraba sorprendido.

-¡le diste tu vida!- grito y este le tapo la boca siseándolo.

-no le di mi vida, estoy vivo- el pelirrojo rodo los ojos, quitándole las manos de la boca de este- el punto está en que, debo superarlo él es un humano, y ya no, nos podemos volver a ver, ni siquiera sé porque hice eso, fue algo estúpido- termino de decir el ojiverde.

-no lo creo, yo también daría mi vida por alguien que amara… esa regla de que no podemos darla es estúpida, te admiro por ser tan valiente… y – guardo silencio, no estaba seguro de decir eso, Kyle le miro expectante- ya sabes ¿de verdad eres tan inteligente? Tu anillo- fue lo que le dijo.

El pelirrojo bajo la vista hasta este, y lo recordó, ahora tenía parte de sus poderes lo que significaba que podía convertirse en humano… bueno solo por poco tiempo pero lo suficiente para verlo, sonrío abrazando al rubio que se sonrojo.

-por cierto, ¿Quién te gusta?- pregunto Kyle al rubio quien se sonrojo por completo.

-¡Kyle! ¡Los tiburones están aquí!- grito Ike llegando hasta su hermano jadeando, Kyle se levanto rápidamente, nadando hacia la sala, Trent miro al pelinegro y sus mejillas ardieron, ¿Cómo le decía que le gustaba su hermano? Lo iba a matar.

…

Antes de que el hombre le volviera a preguntar este le silencio con un dedo, mientras llamaba con su mano a su hijo, un pelinegro de ojos azules.

-el es Stanley mi hijo, sabes es una lástima que después de ser tan unidos ahora estemos tan separados…- fingió tristeza- por eso eh pensado, que ¿Por qué no unir nuestros reinos?- termino de decir sonriendo.

-¿co…mo?- pregunto anonadado.

-como tú y yo siempre quisimos, en sagrado matrimonio…- termino de decir.

Continuara…

Chan, Chan, Chan ¿debería escribir una novela? Soy tan dramática y cliché, haha es que esta historia es súper cliché y no hayo como agarrarla (si voy inventando a medida que escribo) ¿Qué relación tuvieron estos dos? ¿Qué hará Kyle? ¿Permitirá que su hijo se case con un tiburón? Todo esto en el próximo capítulo de tu novela favorita… ok no, gracias por sus comentarios me inspiran mucho, espero y sea de su agrado este cap, nos leemos el próximo martes bye.


End file.
